


Maybe next time...

by Thirsty_Baby



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Face-Sitting, Non-Consensual Touching, Psychology, Smut, Vaginal Sex, kinda??? idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22135120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirsty_Baby/pseuds/Thirsty_Baby
Relationships: Diaval & Maleficent (Disney), Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	Maybe next time...

It was a dark, silent night in the deepest part of the moors. All magical creatures were resting, departing to the land of dreams, except for one tragically dark faery and her loyal servant. 

He wouldn’t stop bickering about whatever was bothering him that day, striding through the woods, his Mistress behind him. Usually she wouldn’t ever allow him that much control, but Diaval didn’t seem to notice, too caught up in his babbling. All the better for her. She didn’t need him to see what she was about to do to him. 

Her eyes turned paler for a moment, guilt shooting through her as she stopped, observing her faithful servant for a moment, so blissfuly unaware of her evil. 

And she hated it. Hated it all. 

This was cruel, this wasn’t like her, even the purest kind of evil wouldn’t put another being through the things she put him through. 

Damn him and his raven hair, and his black, endless eyes, his lips and a body that belonged on soft beds rather than the hard ground of the forest. Damn his kindness and damn the way he made her feel. 

She sworn off men, she sworn off feelings, and when she saved him that day, she did it solely for her own egoistic purposes. Isn’t that all she was doing now?

He walked in front of her, babbling on, when she twirled her fingers and he immediately fell into a slumber like state, stopping and slowly dropping to his knees.

Diaval could still talk or feel. But his consciousness was clouded. There wasn’t nothing he’d remember in the morning, she made sure of this. 

Feelings… Commitment… Too hard, too difficult. But this. This was perfect. 

The first few times she felt guilty, couldn’t bare to look him in the eyes and lashed out her frustration, fear and anger onto him the next day. But gradually she grew empty. Sure, she thought that was cruel, even for her liking. But this was the only way she could truly have him without, well, having him. 

„I think it’s time we play, don’t you?“ She bared her teeth in an open mouthed smile, pleased to finally see him on his knees, where he truly belonged. His arms dropped at his sides, nothing left from the sassy, big-mouthed Diaval that she learned to lo- tolerate. 

She stepped closer to him, circling his kneeling frame, stopping in front of his face, head bowed, just the way she liked it. 

„Diaval.“ Her voice was loud and clear, all negative emotions pushed aside. „Look at your Mistress when she talks to you.“ 

He immediately raised his head, his gaze clouded and eyes half-lidded, blush crawling across his so deliciously pale skin. He was magnificent, truly a beauty to behold. 

Diaval’s lips were parted, and she reached out to run a perfect finger over his bottom lip, before cupping his face almost gently, like one would cup a child’s cheek. 

„Such a good, obedient boy, aren’t you?“ Maleficent absorbed the needy look on her servants face, relishing in the dark charcoals of his eyes, while a soft smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

„Yes, Mistress,“ he muttered, voice hoarse as ever. 

When she first heard that voice, she wondered how a croaky voiced bird like a raven could have such a rich, melodic tone as a man. Now she wanted more of his voice. He always moaned so prettily for her. She couldn’t wait to hear it.

„What should I do to you today, hm?“ She didn’t actually ask him. She didn’t need his consent. 

„Anything you want, Mistress,“ DIaval eagerly said, his tongue wetting his lips in a strangely erotic manner. She watched him closely. 

This Diaval always wanted whatever she’d put him through, she’d never be hurt by him. 

Deep down she knew, no matter what, Diaval wouldn’t ever hurt her. His feelings for her were innocent and pure. He was a simple bird, a simple man, he loved her. Of course she knew he loved her. The gazes, the smiles, the shy touches, fairly obvious.

It was her who wasn’t capable of love. 

She stepped even closer to the man, tossing her scepter aside to allow her hands to run through his hair, messing it up. The soft, black strands reminded her of her own wings, which was why she always payed the most attention to his hair, pulling at tugging at at however she wanted. 

„Anything you say?“ She cocked an elegant brow at the much more younger male. „Hm… how tempting, my dearest pet.“

She tugged at his hair, exposing his delicious, pale neck, begging to be marked up. He gasped at the rough treatment, his eyes fluttering close. This type of spell made him sensitive even to the slightest of touches. She loved having him needy and worked up. 

She lowered herself to taste his skin, to plant a kiss right above the quickly fluttering pulse, marveling at the way her blood red lipstick left marks on his fair skin. A small whine left his lips as she traced the kiss with her nail. 

Maleficent could sense his blood rushing down through his, oh so very human body, to the centre of his pleasure. She felt deliciously wicked knowing it was her who made him feel this way. 

„Hands behind your back, Diaval,“ she instructed, her voice as cold and collected as always. Not a trace of the excitement she felt within her bubbling up to the surface. 

He obeyed immediately, his gaze following her every move, lips wet and gaze needy. 

A dark smile graced her features for a moment. „Good boy.“ 

With a snap of her fingers, his tender wrists were tied, delicate vines entwining and denying any movement. Not like he’d ever move without her approval.

His porcelain skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, he was the perfect picture of submission, and Maleficent felt a familiar tingle in her loins. 

She leaned down, allowing her hands to find his strong shoulders, feeling his every tremble, muscles moving beneath the scalding hot skin. He was positively burning up. How could she deny him his only release? Maleficent allowed his black tunic to slip from his shoulders, his pale chest on display, cold air biting at his flesh, a moan escaping his lips. 

„What’s that?“ She mockingly asked, hooking a finger beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at her.

„C-Cold…“ He shuddered before regaining his bits of consciousness.“’S cold, Mistress.“ 

She tilted her head to the side, a wry smile tugging at her lips. He truly was something. 

„Well, I think I know how to warm you up, my dearest pet.“ She allowed her foot to find his hardness, softly caressing it with the sole of her boot. 

The moan that left his lips was angelic. He gasped at her ministrations, the slightest of attention turning him into a puddle in front of her. 

For a moment she wished he could talk back like his usual self. Make remarks or jokes, cock his eyebrow at her or show off his teeth in a naughty smile. She wanted him to touch her, feel his strong hands on her hips, pulling her up and down. She wanted him to submit but to submit willingly. 

Black hair fell to his forehead, reminding her of their first meeting. Maleficent smiled at the fond memory, but quickly composed herself, retrieving her foot. 

„MH, Mistress-„

His needy whine echoed through the forest, she was enchanted by his desperation. 

She lowered herself, sitting next to him, her elegant hand finding his rock hard flesh once again. Every vein, every throb, the tip dripping with excitement, she could feel it all, and she teased him, her touches bringing him extreme pleasure, but not enough for him to climax. 

She leaned down to kiss his scars, licking at the hardened tissue, while her other hand teasingly worked over his breaches, feeling him grow even harder. It pleased her to no end, the desperate whines, and his dark eyes locked to her lips. 

„You’re close, aren’t you?“ Her fingers run over the clothed tip, feeling the familiar stickiness of his pre. 

„Y-Yes, mistress.“ He groaned breathlessly, his moans begging her for more. „Sorry, mistress.“

She felt him getting close, his breathing getting ragged and broken, his eyes shutting and hands tugging at his restraints. Just as he was about to spill, she pulled away.

„I forgive you,“ she said with a smile, retrieving herself, swiftly undressing, letting her dark hair flow down her pale shoulders. 

His gaze, full of his darkest desire ate her up as she stood in front of him, bare. His mind wasn’t present, he was merely a shell of his usual self, but the view of his mistress, lacking any sorts of clothes standing above him, while he knelt, his release denied for her pleasure.

She stepped closer, bending over, her breath ghosting over his lips. Maleficent often wanted to kiss Diaval, to taste him, lick into his mouth and claim his soft tongue as hers. But her fear held her back. Last time she kissed someone… she couldn’t let it happen again. But it was fun to watch him lean in close, trying to press his soft, pale lips to hers, it was fun and she allowed him a moment of control before placing a hand on his chest, pushing him backwards till he fell back, his head meeting the cold ground. 

For a moment she actually felt bad for taking him on the dirty, muddy ground like he wasn’t worth much, much more. Even the mere thought of his pale body on black, silk sheets, a soft blindfold covering his eyes, completely at her mercy… she felt blood rush down to her core, slick wetness reminding her of his undeniable effect on her. 

She stepped above him, watching him lie on the ground, his hands behind his back, knees parted slightly, wet patch on his black breeches. 

„You want to please your Mistress, Diaval?“ 

Of course he did, she didn’t need to ask. 

„Yes, Mistress, I want to please you, always want to please you,“ he breathlessly said, his eyes roaming her body.

She hummed in approval before slowly lowering herself onto his face, her wetness hovering above his mouth. 

„Make me come, and you’ll get a reward.“ She said, looking up into the starry sky.

He tried saying something, tried agreeing, perhaps. But she lowered herself over his mouth, feeling his soft tongue immediately going to lap at her folds, eager to please. 

She bit back a moan, damn him, he was good. His skilled tongue moved up, circling her sensitive clit, before moving down, licking at her entrance. Maleficent slowly allowed her knees to meet the ground, her shaking hands finding his dark hair as her eyes closed. 

Her body trembled, release building up. Gods, all it took her was to realize whose tongue it was, licking and teasing at her folds, pleasing her, and she was coming, a warm wave washing over her as she trembled, gasping at the sensation of his soft lips. 

She stepped away immediately, a thin sheet of sweat illuminating her skin. Maleficent still floated in her post-orgasm haze, but her blood rushed southwards once again as she noticed his lips glistening with her juices. 

He was such an obedient, magnificent pet, she couldn’t help it. She fell to her knees, ripping his breeches off, exposing his cock, tip leaking, long and hard, thin veins decorating his shaft beautifully. Her long, elegant fingers found him, pumping her hand up and down, a needy, breathless groan informing her, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

„Beg.“ She simply said, as she allowed her long nails to tease his cockhead. 

„P-Please, Mistress,“ he sobbed, screwing his eyes shut, ripping at the vines. „I beg you, please!“

She was no monster. Finally she climbed into his lap, positioning herself over his throbbing cock. The faery shook as he entered her, stretching her in all impossible ways, and his moans, whines and sobs were music to her ears.

„I want you to make me come.“ She commanded, watching him „You don’t dare climax before I do, understand?“

His body trembled, and he nodded, desperately for any sorts of movement. 

And she did, moving her hips slowly, teasingly, feeling his every breathe. His cock was leaking within her, desperate to spill, but she forced him to wait. 

„M-Mistress,“ he gasped, forcing himself to look at her, though his mind was concentrated on the wet, tight heat on his cock. „Please, let me touch…. Hgh- touch you!“

She stopped for a long moment, considering his plea. Would that be overstepping a line she didn’t dare to overstep before. 

But it was so… So… tempting. 

With an elegant movement of her wrist, his hands were free, and immediately his cool fingers found her body, gently running over her skin. 

„Mistress…“ he looked up at her, with his big, dark eyes, his expression gentle, something that never happened before. „You’re so beautiful, Mistress.“ 

She didn’t know how to respond, so she just clasped a hand over his mouth, while her fingernails painted his back with five red, blotchy lines. 

„Sh-Shut up,“ she hissed, quickening her tempo, his eyes rolling back at the torment. If not her request, he would’ve climaxed five times already. 

She felt her release building up, his fingers caressing her skin and she couldn’t bare it anymore. 

By Gods, she loved him. Not in this state, not as her dumb, obedient slave. 

She loved his remarks and his bickering, his sass and his kindness, his hands, his body, his mind. She loved him and she didn’t want to hurt him, trick him, she wasn’t like Stefan. She was kind and loving, he reminded her of that with his own gentleness.

And still, her fear bit at her as she came around him, throwing her head back as she tugged at his hair and dug into his shoulder, certain to leave marks. 

„Come for me, Diaval,“ she cried out and a moment later he spilled. 

His flesh throbbed within her, painting her inner walls with his seed, and if his mind wouldn’t’ve been clouded by her spell, he would know he’d mated her at least a dozen times by now. 

Diaval gasped, shook and cried out, trying to contain his desperate thrusts, but failing miserably. His fingers gently dug into her arms, and she couldn’t help but realize that no matter his pleasure, he still didn’t dare to hurt her. He made sure he was gentle. 

It broke her heart. 

She collapsed for a moment, allowing her head to fall into the crook of his neck, but composed herself. Maleficent pulled away, snapping her fingers, her loyal servant falling unconscious, her magic retying his breeches and cleaning off any mess their ‚playing‘ might have left.

Quickly, almost ashamed of herself, she redressed, her skin still on fire from his fingers, his eyes, his words. He make her feel like she could love again. She knew it was only an illusion.

She watched him, intensely, he looked untouched, perfect once again. All that was left on him was a red kiss on his throat. She removed it with a twirl of her fingers. 

With shaky legs she proceeded to stride through the forest, her magic carrying Diaval behind her. 

An unspoken conversation played in her head. 

_You don’t dare hurt me._

_No, mistress._

_You love me, Diaval._

_Yes, mistress._

_Say it._

_I love you mistress._

Maybe next time she’d have the courage to life her spell. Maybe next time…


End file.
